


80 Million Bacteria

by frenc



Series: Private messages [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends in love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Did you know you can get 80 million bacteria from just one kiss?





	80 Million Bacteria

**Isak:** Did you know you can get 80 million bacteria from just one kiss?

 **Even:** That sounds like a lot

 **Isak:** Yeah it is a lot

 **Even:** So we should have the exact same kinds of bacteria in our mouths by now

 **Isak:** I'm afraid so

 **Even:** Romantic ;)

 **Isak:**  Well mind if I remind you we share the bacteria on both of our… penises. In our mouths. Just something to think about.

 **Even:** Romantic ;)

 **Isak:** Ok

 **Even:**  Speaking of penises...

 **Isak:** Don't you daRE

 **Isak:** EVEN

 **Even:** Ok let's not go there

 **Isak:** Thank you

 **Even:** Anytime bby

 **Even:** What are you doing

 **Isak:** Waiting for Jonas to get lunch

 **Isak:** And trying to forget this conversation happened before the food arrives

 **Even:** Embrace the science bby. Don't fight it.

 **Isak:** I really really hate you right now

 **Even:** <3

 **Isak:** <3

 **Even:** Take care of my bacteria for me  <3

 **Isak:** you are unbelievable

 **Even:** miss you too  <3

 **Isak:** <3

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird I know... don't judge me
> 
> Inspired by [this article](http://www.latimes.com/science/sciencenow/la-sci-sn-kissing-bacteria-exchange-20141118-story.html)


End file.
